Flightless
by MissFairyBlueAndButlerBlack
Summary: "In life, I was nothing... Was there even a heaven for creatures like me?" Turns out, heaven is a lot like 19th century England and my guardian angel is nothing short of a lunatic. Animeverse, set after the events of Kuroshitsuji I. Undertaker x OC.
1. This Is Where I Die

**Woo hoo first story everyone! So, without further ado...**

 **Have a disclaimer! I know, I know, they're annoying, but I brought in a special guest who's name _absolutely will not appear in this story._ Take it away Ran Mao!**

 **Ran Mao: ...wakame.**

 **Me: *facepalm* this is why you're not invited to things... I don't own Kuroshitsuji, guys. There would be way more shinigami-orientated episodes if I did.**

* * *

I was floating, suspended in a sea of black.

This was death, I supposed. Where was the bright white light at the end of the tunnel? Where was the choir of angels? Where was I going?

Was there even a heaven for creatures like me?

In life, I was nothing, simply a soul in its purest form. I was a being in between life and death. I traveled through space and time, never settling. I couldn't live, and so I couldn't die, or so I thought. When I actually did die, I was living as a teenage girl by the name of Sophia Takins, Sophie for short. I lived a good 17 years in her stead before the accident. She was hit by a car, a drunk driver by the name of Jackson Grypes. Both died on impact.

What an absolute waste of a perfectly good host.

It wasn't as if I'd stolen her life, in any case. She'd been a stillborn; I just saved her parents from heartache. If I hadn't come along, she'd be dead anyway.

Still, it felt like 17 years down the drain.

The only thing I could even really remember doing was spending my afternoons watching an anime called "Black Butler", or "Kuroshitsuji" in Japanese. Everything else bored me; if I counted all the times I'd been through high school, I'd be counting for years. There was nothing new here. But this one strange plotline caught my fancy. I identified with the otherworldly characters. All of them. As if each was a personified sliver of me. The show had me hooked. I was glad I finished it before I died.

 _It would have been the_ real _tragedy if I hadn't,_ I laughed to myself.

And then I was laughing, laughing, laughing...

* * *

The darkness suddenly tasted stale.

I suppressed a scream; my veins felt like they were on fire as the strong smell of formaldehyde and other embalming ingredients filled the confined space I found myself in. Six slanted walls encompassed me, lined with a plush fabric I identified as velvet.

 _Oh dear. This is a casket, isn't it...?_

My limbs (after the screaming pain had subsided) felt stiff with rigor mortis, and I moved as far as my apparent coffin would allow, stretching them out.

Outside my confines, I could hear a faint humming, a funeral march. How suiting for one who had surrounded themselves with death. I'd supposed by this point that I was at a mortician's, as I knew how being buried alive felt (don't even ask) and this certainly was not it. And I couldn't be at a funeral, as there was only one voice I could hear.

I pushed on the cover of the coffin, and with minimal effort, it slid off and onto the floor with a tremendous banging sound. The humming ceased.

"Seems one of my guests has awakened from their eternal slumber, hm~mm?"

A pair of blurry yet strikingly green eyes stared back at my unknown-colored ones. The color was extraordinarily familiar, but I couldn't place why until silver bangs cascaded over them, distracting my gaze to the rest of the person's face.

That (hazy) grin.

Those (fuzzy) scars.

That _laugh_...

It could only be the one Kuroshitsuji character I'd never compared myself to in the slightest:

"Undertaker...?"

His smile faltered for a moment.

"Well, yer not supposed to exist at all, are ye?"

A curious, strange question, but I answered it nonetheless.

"I suppose not..."

He pulled himself back, allowing me room to sit up.

"Those eyes are what I'm questioning m'dear~. Ye must be a reaper! The only catch is," and here he chuckled, "Female reapers do~n't exist... KYAHAHAHAHA THAT'S JUST GREAT WILLY-KINS IS GONNA HAVE A COW!"

 _Willy-kins...?_

I could only assume he meant William T Spears, another reaper. Speaking of reapers, I now had to wonder how I became one in the first place.

I interrupted the mortician's crazed laughing with a low cough.

"Excuse me, Taker (you don't mind me calling you that do you?), but could you tell me what color this woman's eyes were before they were 'reaper green'?"

He raised an eyebrow, as my question seemed random, but answered nonetheless: "Why, they were blue, love. And what the hell, call me Unnie for all I care, hehe~."

I'd been in plenty of bodies that weren't my own (all of my bodies hadn't been mine, actually), but I'd never changed a single feature on them.

Much less the _entire_ body.

I pulled myself up and out of the casket and walked to a mirror some few feet from where I'd woken up. My hair changed color as soon as I gazed at my reflection, going from a charming red to a deep, bluish-black. My cheekbones then suddenly (painfully) became more pronounced, my skin lightened just a shade, and I seemed to drop a few pounds, and inches, simply by standing there.

As my body finished changing, my blurry vision began to clear. Then I realized it was just Undertaker slipping a pair of silver glasses over my face from behind.

"Better?" he asked as I turned around. I giggled.

"Yes, thank you!"

He flashed me one of his signature grins. Up close and non-blurry, it was absolutely dazzling. Slowly, it began to turn thoughtful as he studied me.

"...Take a picture, it'll last longer."

He roared with laughter at my statement and I smirked at the faint blush he was now so desperately trying to hide. But, I mean, I couldn't blame him in the slightest. The body I now possessed was truly beautiful... and not very well clothed, I realized, my smirk fading as I found myself wrapped in nothing but a dark grey sheet.

"Do you happen to have some clothes that might fit me, Taker?"

He wiped the tears from his eyes as his laughter subsided yet again and lead me to a large wardrobe towards the back of the room.

"They're my clothes so they may be a tad long, but ye can have yer pick of 'em, hehe~"

I found some black pants and a light grey shirt that fit me like a tunic when paired with a black chord around the waist; a black robe that I was sure was from Undertaker's earlier years; a pair of boots that seemed far more fitting for a teenage girl going through her scene phase than a reaper-turned-mortician.

While I donned the clothing, Undertaker slipped off to make tea. When he returned from (the kitchen? a lab?) he carried two beakers of tea and and urn filled with bone-shaped cookies. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I tasted a bite of one of the cookies and then suddenly had two more crammed fully into my mouth.

"Hehe~, hungry are we? I suppose that makes sense, what with ye being dead for a week."

I nearly choked on my mouthful of cookies.

Swallowing, I exclaimed, "A week?! How am I still able to live in this body then?"

He laughed.

"As one of my wealthier~ guests, I preserved ye to the absolute best of my abilities... though, ye coming back to life has completely ruined all that hard work... A pity, really. Ye were one of my favorites..." A dreamy look crossed his face and I raised an eyebrow.

"Though ye are much prettier how ye are now, I must admit. That body was a sight to hide yer children from when ye first came to me. All horribly mangled and such? Like a piece of meat almost. But I made it pretty again... Then ye showed up and perfected it. Scars are gone, just like that."

I mused over his words for a few long moments. My soul... I couldn't feel my soul... like it and this body had become one thing...

Was this living?


	2. This Is Where I'm Convinced

**Hoho, two chapters up! I feel pretty accomplished. Hey Undertaker, wanna try doing the disclaimer for me?**

 **UT: Miss FBaBB does not own us in the slightest! Even I would be scared if she did hehe~**

 **Me: Why you little- *strangles Undertaker***

 **On with the story!**

* * *

"So you say that there are no female reapers..."

I was seated on a coffin directly across from Undertaker, playing with my new, soft hair.

"Well~ not necessarily. There are no _real_ female reapers. Oh, sure they have a few of 'em working as some sort 'o secretary... but never out in the field. Their eyes don't have the same killer green that ours do dearie~. They simply cannot pass the final test... Y'see, they're too soft to wield even the small training scythes, and none of 'em can wear spectacles- make 'em go blind, they would. Wearing a pair like the ones ye've got on now could kill some hehe~."

I chuckled slightly. Another immortal life did not sound good to me...

"Guess I'm just special then."

He flashed me another dazzling smile and reached out to grab my hand. Pulling me up from my seat, he dragged me to the room adjacent to the lobby of the mortuary. It contained a kitchen and a full-length mirror that seemed out of place in the mortician's home.

"Ye are special love... Just look at ye."

As I did, Undertaker smirked knowingly in the background.

Twin silver scythes, adorned with beautiful swirled patterns appeared at my sides, sheathed in a belt. I stared at the weapons. Never had I ever seen anything so gorgeous yet so deadly. I ran the tip of my thumb over the blade and examined the blood it drew as though I'd never seen it before. I remembered hearing that only death scythes could kill a shinigami...

It made want to stab them deep into my chest and destroy what I hadn't been able to for so long.

I laughed, not being able to help myself. Suddenly, I was in hysterics, not sure whether I was laughing or crying. Undertaker made a move to come to me, a confused look in his eyes, but I held up a hand to stop him. Tears streamed down my face as I stared at the beautiful stranger in the mirror.

"I could die right now, Taker... I could _die_ , do you know how wonderful that is?!"

I took his hands and whirled us around the room, finally collapsing on the floor in front of him. My laughter turned to an anguished cry, and he sank down beside me.

"Are ye alright, m'lady?" he asked hesitantly. I couldn't speak for a while, then I smiled at him and spoke.

"I couldn't die for the longest time... I lived so many lives... I saw so many I cared about die right in front of me... So one night, in a body I'd inhabited for 254 years, I tried to kill myself. It didn't work. I just turned into a soul and was drawn into another body. See, I can only inhabit dead people... And as long as I don't do anything to grievously injure the body, it doesn't age; it cannot die. My soul never fully resonated with the bodies in question either, so when I tried to kill myself, it merely detached."

I smiled, fiddling with my hair again.

"But this body-" He tried.

"Is mine and mine alone," I finished. A thoughtful look crossed his strangely delicate features.

"And now that ye have it, ye still plan on destroying yourself?" he mused as if to the wall.

I gave him another smile, sadder this time.

"Yes... I've been given a chance for release from the constant hell I've been living. Not dead, not alive... I want to take that chance while it's still available to me."

Undertaker grew very serious as he parted his bangs and looked me deeply in the eyes.

"Any possibility I could make ye change yer mind?"

I threw my head back and laughed again.

"You don't even know my name. How could you make me stay at this point?"

He grinned.

"I've never much cared for names anyway... What do they have to do with the person underneath?"

With that, he planted a light kiss on my forehead.

* * *

 **Uhr meh gurd this is so short I'm dying! I'm so sorry if this seems really rushed, but the writer's block is so real right now omg. Welp, till next time I suppose XD**


	3. This Is Where I Introduce Myself

**I am finally back! I am so sorry to the people who follow my story haha I have had the busiest summer and first couple weeks of school in my whole life. Any who, since Taker is out for the count and Ran Mao is never, ever doing a disclaimer again, I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji and its lovely cast of characters. I do, however, own this plotline and my wonderful character.**

* * *

I watched in silence as the reaper sashayed out of the room, humming to himself. I looked down at the scythe in my hand and watched it glint even in the dim lighting. My dark figure was reflected back at me; a pretty picture in a deadly weapon.

 _He thinks I'm something special... he thinks I'm worth saving..._

Though I still wasn't sure of my purpose, I stashed the scythe away. Perhaps I could be needed here, or rather, there.

"So ye'll be going to the Dispatch, then."

Taker stood in the doorway, a rueful smile on his lips. I looked back down at my scythes.

"What else am I to do?"

"They can't accept ye, ye know. Yer too different. That's why I left."

I grinned wryly.

"Do you really think that's going to stop me?"

He chuckled.

"No, I was just hoping to keep ye for m'self."

Silently, smoothly, he took my hand and led me down the basement steps to a large, open room with a portal he regularly used to get to the Dispatch library. I took a deep breath and faced the portal. Before I stepped in, a pair of hands gripped my shoulders and a velvet voice sounded in my ear at a whisper.

"Flightless."

Before I had a chance to process what he said, I was shoved forward into the swirling white vortex of light. As the world came to a standstill, I blinked the light out of my eyes and my gaze landed on the spine of a book.

 _Wait a second... Ciel Phanto-_

"You there!"

A sudden angry shout interrupted my thoughts. I whirled around to see William T. Spears barreling down the aisle of books towards me, Grell nipping at his heels and falling all over herself. It was she who had shouted at me.

"Get away from my babies!" She shrieked very characteristically. I did as I was told and stepped away from the wall. Grell grabbed me by the wrist as she reached me, holding me up to eye-level. She shrieked again and dropped me like a burning hot coal.

"William! She... s-she's-"

He rolled his eyes.

"Yes Grell, she is a woman. We will have to dispose of her prope-"

"No, look!"

She shoved me directly into Will's chest as she said this. He caught me and gave an frustrated sigh. Flustered and angry, I pushed myself off of him and straightened my spectacles. Before he could scold her, I cut in.

"Miss Sutcliff, I do not appreciate being flung around into other people, especially those who happen to be the person I wish to request work from." She huffed and crossed her arms like the self-proclaimed diva she was, not bothering to respond to me.

"All ridiculousness aside, I am here for a job," I reiterated. "Undertaker sent me."

He gave me a once-over.

"No," he said in a matter-of-fact kind of tone.

"Why ever not?" I demanded, thoroughly and genuinely confused at his blunt response. The confusion must have showed on my face, because his expression softened a bit.

"For one, we do not have proper housing for you. One of the job requirements is to live in the Dispatch dorms for at least two years to get the hang of our rigorous schedule, and all of the rooms, suites, and community living areas are full. Secondly, we have no way to test your abilities or give you any sort of weapon aide because you have your own weapons and spectacles, meaning you are a full-fledged reaper. This shouldn't be possible for women... Do you have a name, by any chance?"

Grell became furious.

"DON'T YOU SEE WHAT SHE IS?! Of course she doesn't have a name, shes a-"

"Let her answer."

The two stared at me with an uncomfortable intensity.

"... I _don't_ have a real name..."

Grell looked triumphant.

"I TOLD YOU!"

William looked resigned but there was a hint of disappointment in his eyes.

"You need to leave. Now."

Grell leapt into action, opening the portal again. I felt suddenly desperate.

"Please, you have to give me a chance, I can prove to you I can be a good reaper, really I can, I-"

The world went white again.

* * *

I blinked tears as well as light from my eyes as I stepped into the now-darkened basement. Voices could be heard from upstairs. One I recognized as Taker's but the other was familiar and at the same time new... I headed upstairs to see Taker sprawled out on top of a coffin, staring at a tall raven-haired man in a black tailcoat.

 _Sebastian..._

I felt uneasiness pool in my stomach, and a string of what felt like important gibberish ran through my head.

"Oh, good, yer back already! Did you get the job?"

I frowned.

"No..."

"Too bad. Ye'll be my guest then."

My head shot up.

"Oh, no, I don't want to impose."

"Pay yer way if ye feel ye have to."

"I have no money and nothing in the ways of cooking skills."

He chuckled and stood up to hug me.

"M'dear, you are as welcome in my home as any of my guests," he said, morbid but warm-hearted. I smiled appreciatively at him.

"I do hate to break up this adorable little reunion, but does my butler have the information he's requested yet?" A bored child's voice sounded through the open doorway.

"So sorry little earl. Yes, he knows everything he needed to know. You may come in now," Taker called.

Ciel Phantomhive strode into the room, top hat and cane in hand. His one blue eye locked on me and a chill went down my spine.

"Youth is wasted on one such as you..." I murmured, almost inaudibly. Sebastian stifled a grin.

"And who would this be? You're not the type to take on apprentices, Undertaker," Ciel said, not taking his eye off me.

"She can introduce herself, I suppose. Though she hadn't quite decided on a name when last we met, hehe~."

I could feel Sebastian's eyes burning into the side of my face as I shifted my weight from foot to foot. Only one word popped into my head, but it didn't seem like a name.

"Fliteliss!" I finally burst out from the awkwardness of it all. "My name... is Fliteliss. Liss for short. Please stop staring at me now..."

Sebastian gave me a smile that matched my sheepish one with as much sympathy. Iwondered if he really understood my position or this was just one of his polite-yet-fake butler smiles.

"And I am Ciel Phantomhive. It's been a pleasure, but I must be returning to my manor. My servants can get... rather unruly if left alone for too long. Come, Sebastian."

He followed, but before striding out the door, he turned to me.

"You looked as if you wished to tell me something. What was it?"

The uneasiness returned; I had to warn him.

"It seems like nothing but gibberish... But I think this is right: Beware the spider and the one who is two. Together they will be your down fall."

He nodded a thanks.

"Good day Miss Fliteliss. It was indeed a pleasure. Take care of yourself."

His fingers ghosted over my fisted fingers, and with that, he was gone, leaving nothing but a faintly sweet smell and a single black feather.

* * *

 **Whoa, super-long chapter! Hows about that? I can't believe those two reapers! Well. I could. But that would ruin everything. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Miss FBnBB is out, peace!**


End file.
